Cadeau Entite
Cadeau Entite is a monster found exclusively at the Salikawood. it is the first actually monster that Marryl and Rend has to get past silently without disturbing it's sleep, although that it's completely harmless in any way. it can appear and spawn any time in it's area. Beastiary Entry Genus: Entite Class: Elemental Page 1:Observation "The God sent his creations all the sustenance and fortune. Not all of them have given life for them. This unique variation of Entite that once witness the beauty of virtue of humans. Cadeau Entites have absorbed the humanity's kindness into itself and emerge into a beautiful ball of kindness's light. Cadeau Entite possesses all the good quality of a human, but yet it has no light of it's own to see other's. As other's light shines onto Cadeau Entite's briliance, Cadeau repay them with their life for one's sake." Page 2: The Cadeau Pact "To whom this may hear, I give opon you a gift of gift! One who will care for you with his life and care not for his own. Remember, one shall not linger the world forever. As the sustenance and livehood for eternity is an illusions." Battle Unlike the other temporarily docile Entites except for Infermiera Entite and Sangue Entite, Cadeau Entite aids and mends the wounds of the person who grant it buff. Cadeau Entite ignores all the attacks or magick casted, it only fight back when a debuff has fallen onto it. if one's would cast a buff on Cadeau Entite, it will follow them around in any area or place only for several minutes, regardless of how many time or how long the buff last. It helps the buffer using the Unburdened spell, which transfer it's HP to the buffer. It may also casts basic supportive spells like Regen, Protect, Shell, Bravery, Faith, Reverse and may also Guard for them. If other beings who have not attacked the Cadeau Entite's buffer and grant a buff to it before the buff vanishes, it will also helps them until they or it's time has done. Etymology The "Cadeau" name is based form the word 'gift' in French, Cadeau Entite's may also referred by the French as 'prezzie' which means presents. This same goes for the base word naming for Infermiera which is 'nurse' in Italian and Sangue which is 'blood' in Italian. The name came into the major aspect of the medicalism. Related Types *Infermiera Entite *Sangue Entite Related Genus *Infermiera Entite *Diakon Entite *Gnoma Entite *Leamonde Entite *Mardu Entite *Salamand Entite *Sylphi Entite *Undin Entite *Luxollid *Vagrant Soul *Embrione Basis Cadeau Entite was meant to resembles more like bloody orbs since they are Blood elementals. They looks like a spherical sack that somewhat likes an embryo, only the insides are like a lava lamp. Which is is carries a glob of blood as if the blood inside it is it's heart. Also, Cadeau Entite seems to be 'circulating' the blood inside of it when it casts a spell, making itself much more like a living bloody being. Trivia *Cadeau Entite, along with Infermiera Entite and Sangue Entite bears no similar resemblemce with the other Elemental Entites. Instead, they are Blood elemental, can actually do physical attacks and friednly to any aspect except when debuff'ed. Category:Friendly Monsters